Legendary Journey: Kanto
by LongStoryLonger
Summary: At the age of six, Ash learns that he has been chosen to take on the responsibility of catching and training all of the legendary pokemon in existence. Starting with more than a Pikachu, how will this trainer's journey unravel? Story with a smarter and stronger Ash.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

It was a peaceful spring day for the small town of Pallet, a kind of day that put even the most tense of people at ease. Birds chirped, leaves softly rustled in the breeze. Everything was as it should be. Well, almost everything. Nothing's ever truly perfect after all.

"Look what we have here," said a boy that looked no older than six. "It's Ash."

"Huh?" Said boy, also looking no older than six, looked behind him. "Oh, hi Gary!"

"Heya, Ash." Gary wore a pair of light blue jeans and a purple T-shirt. Around his neck was a string necklace with a small green and yellow object tied to it. The boy held no trace of the arrogant trainer he would inevitably become. "How's it going?"

Ash, on the other hand, wore a dark green shirt tucked into blue jeans and covered by a blue jacket. The dark brown mop on his head went uncovered, as the boy wore no hat.

"It's going good. But it's gonna get /way/ better when we get to the Professor's lab!"

Gary had to agree with Ash. "I know. What do you think my Gramps is planning?"

The previous day, Professor Samuel Oak had told both children that he wanted to show them something. However, he had decided to make the curious kids wait for the next day. As of why, they didn't know.

"I don't know," said Ash, "but I can't wait to find out!"

Deciding that they couldn't wait any longer, they eagerly rushed in the direction of the lab, where surprises were awaiting.

* * *

Merely two minutes later, Ash and Gary had arrived at their destination. They walked through the doors of the lab and looked around. Despite all the times they had come here, they were still amazed by the prospect of many new things being discovered here. Not needing to wait for directions, the boys walked through another door and into a room where a man was waiting. The man wore a lab coat and had light grey, hair. Seeing the children, he smiled and began to speak.

"There you are," he began. "I've been waiting for you two. Would you like to sit down with me?."

He gestured to a group of chairs in the middle of the room. All three people in the room sat down. The man that the children new as Professor Oak spoke up again.

"You know, I've been thinking about you two for a while now. You both seem to get along with pokemon well, both ones that trainers leave here and wild ones."

"So?" asked Gary impatiently.

The professor's grin widened slightly. He reached into his pockets.

"I've decided present you both with a gift."

The professor pulled his hands back out of his pockets, a red device clutched in each. The boys looked at them in awe.

"You will each receive your very own pokedex!" the man exclaimed.

"I thought you had to be a pokemon trainer to get one." This time it was Ash who spoke up.

"Under normal circumstances, you would be right Ash," the professor responded, "But I've decided that you two have earned them."

"Wow." Gary was in shock.

"Well hurry up and take them you two," said Gary's grandfather. The two boys took their pokedexes and outside to test them out.

The old man smiled at their antics. He then shook his head shook his head and started working.

* * *

In the forest surrounding Pallet Town, it only took a few minutes for Ash and Gary to find a pokemon. They pointed their newly obtained devices at it, and learned that the bird was a pidgey. They found another pokemon, this one a rattata. They continued this for a little while, until they found a rather mean-looking snake pokemon. They pointed their pokedexes at it.

 **"Arbok, the cobra pokemon. With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey."**

At that, the pokemon moved to look at the not-trainers, hatred obvious in its stare. The boys gulped.

"I think I'm going to run now," said Gary. However, Ash couldn't hear him. He was petrified in fear.

Like he said he would, Gary ran. The arbok, noticing Ash, decided to go for the easier target.

Arbok was quickly closing the gap between it and Ash. Five yards one second, four the next. Three yards, and Ash realized he was in trouble. Two yards, but he couldn't move. He tried as hard as he could, but even if he managed it wouldn't matter, the snake was too close now. One yard left, and Ash closed his eyes.

Then something unexpected happened. Or rather, nothing happened. As Ash opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a small green and white pokemon wrestling with the snake. He raised his pokedex to it.

 **"There is no data on this pokemon."**

As the arbok finally fainted, Ash's savior looked at him. Ash looked back at it curiously. Suddenly, the boy heard a voice.

 _"I have been sent to receive you, Ash. Please follow me."_

Ash looked around. Noticing that there couldn't have been any other source of the voice, he looked back at the strange pokemon. Watching as it started to walk away, Ash followed.

* * *

The two walked for a while, until they came to a large clearing. There, the smaller of the two moved to the middle of the clearing and turned around to face Ash.

 _"Do you have any questions?"_ it asked.

"What?" Ash asked back."

 _"Do you have any questions?"_ it asked again.

Ash thought for a minute.

"What type of pokemon are you?" he asked.

Said pokemon smiled. _"I am Shaymin, a grass type legendary pokemon."_

At the last couple words, Ash looked shocked and confused. He had heard about the legendary pokemon and how they only showed themselves to certain trainers.

"Why would you talk to me? There are probably trainers that are way better than me out there. I'm not even a trainer yet. So why me?"

 _"Because you have a pure heart,"_ said Shaymin. _"That's why we chose you."_

"Who's "we"? And what was I chosen for?"

 _"Come back here tonight, around eleven. We will explain everything."_ With that, Shaymin took off.

Ash, confused, began walking back to his house, thinking about what answers he might receive that night, around eleven.


	2. Chapter 2: Four Years Later

4 years later...

As the sun began to rise over the distant horizon, a boy stirred from where he lay sleeping. This boy was named Ash, and he was quite different from the other boys his age. There were, in fact, many things that set him apart from his peers. For example, only he seemed to be able to naturally understand pokémon. The largest difference, however, was a secret that only he knew.

4 years ago, he had been introduced to the legendary pokémon of the world.

The first day he met them, he was only introduced to a few. He was told of his destiny as the Chosen One, and was given instructions to return each following day. Every couple days, he was introduced to a new legendary, until he was introduced to Arceus himself.

Arceus explained further than the original explanation he was given. The legendaries, deciding that it was too dangerous to risk capture by trainers of dubious intent, agreed to let a single, pure trainer capture them all. After Lugia had explained that his Chosen would be coming of age in a few years, the decision was made.

After these revelations, the legendaries began to train Ash in all capacities, including physical strength, mental strategy, and a little aura that he had apparently inherited from somewhere in his family.

Now, Ash was ten. It was time for him start his journey not only as a licensed trainer, but as the Chosen One, proving he was up to the task.

Ash sat up in bed and, after waiting a few minutes to fully wake up, began to get dressed. He was usually one of the first to rise in Pallet Town, so there was no need to rush to get to the Professor on time. After finishing, he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready," his mom called to him as he descended the stairs.

Ash's mother, Delia, was one of the few people who woke up before Ash did. In fact, Delia's odd sleep schedule led to Ash almost being caught numerous times when going to see the legendaries. Of course, now that Ash was leaving for his journey, he wouldn't have to worry about that ever again.

After eating the pancakes Delia had made and going through his stuff to make sure he didn't forget anything, Ash set out for Professor Oak's lab.

Gary was just exiting the building when Ash arrived.

"Hey Ashy-boy, looking to get a pokémon? Well that's too bad, because I already got the best one!" Gary stated.

Ash decided to stay silent. At some point over the last few years, Gary had become more hostile to Ash. Usually, Ash had determined, staying silent was the best way to avoid a conflict.

Getting no response, Gary only scowled and walked away, towards a car with what seemed to be cheerleaders surrounding it. Ash, after waiting for the vehicle to drive off, walked into the lab.

"Ah, there you are, although you are a bit late. You see, all of the starter pokémon were taken already, so I have none left to give you," the Professor said.

Ash was shocked that such a thing could happen. "Isn't there anything else you could do?" he asked.

"Well, there is one thing. You see, I recently caught a naughty pokémon chewing up the electrical lines. Although, he may be a bit too feisty for-"

"I'll take it!" Ash nearly shouted at the old man.

Oak chuckled to himself slightly.

"Ok, but I can't promise that he"ll cooperate with you," Oak said as he walked to a pokéball with the symbol of a lightning bolt on it.

Opening the ball revealed a pikachu that didn't exactly look happy. Still, Ash calmly walked towards it and reached out his hand. Discreetly, Ash pulsed an aura of calming, hoping to ease the creature. Luckily for him, that seemed to do the trick as Pikachu leaned into his hand.


	3. Chapter 3: A Gift

Ash, having calmed Pikachu down, began to explain to the pokémon what being a trainer entailed. Pikachu, apparently deciding that getting stronger wasn't a bad thing, hopped on Ash's shoulder. Although not understanding the pokémon's motives, Ash decided to let Pikachu stay for now. After recieving his pokédex and some pokéballs, Ash set out. But not for Route 1.

...

The forest always calmed Ash down. Despite the numerous wild pokémon that made their homes here, he never felt that he was in any danger. He had certainly never been injured here, even though he had come here nearly every day since he was saved by Shaymin.

A few minutes of walking and a confused Pikachu later, the duo arrived at a large clearing. Suddenly, a nearby bush began to rustle. Pikachu hopped off his trainer, prepared to fight. However, his trainer merely smiled.

"How are you today, Shaymin?" he called out.

Instead of the grass type he had been expecting, a small pink cat-like pokémon floated out of the bush.

 _"Sorry Ash, but I'll be taking over today,"_ Mew responded telepathically. _"Arceus sent me to explain some final things to you. You remember how you'll be catching all of us, right?"_

"How could I forget?" Ash responded.

 _"Well, many of us have decided to test you by giving you extra challenges on your journey, to make sure you're prepared enough. There's only one pokémon who isn't doing this, actually."_

"Well, who is it?"

At that moment, a small blue pokemon – about Mew's size – erupted from another nearby bush.

 _"That would be Azelf."_

 _"Hey Ash, ready to be the best together?"_ Azelf asked.

Azelf had taken a liking to Ash since they first met. At the time, the kid had shown immense willpower. Over the years, that power had only grown. In Azelf's books, Ash had already proven himself many times over.

 _"Well?" Azelf asked again._

"Yeah, like no one ever was!" Ash exclaimed, and began reaching for a pokéball. Mew stopped him by tugging on his arm.

Looking over, Ash saw Mew holding another pokéball in its tail, carefully avoiding the button on the front.

 _"I bought some pokéballs anonymously for you so that we aren't linked to your trainers license until you are strong enough to deter potential dangers. We need to take as many safety measures as possible with this."_ Mew explained.

"Good idea, but how'd you get them?" Ash queried.

 _"I have Transform, remember?"_

"Right, I forgot about that."

Mew was one of the busiest legendaries, between tending to the Tree of Life and constantly trying to evade capture. It was one of the few legendaries Ash had only met a handful of times, so he tended to forget a decent amount of information between meetings.

 _"I have to go soon, so I'll make the rest of this quick. A few legendaries have decided to give you special gifts, but Azelf and I are the only ones who are giving you them now."_ Finishing the statement, Mew placed its paws on Ash's forehead and pulsed with a strange energy. Finshed, Mew returned to their previous position.

 _"Right, that's it from me. Just remember, only use a legendary if it an extreme emergency. Anyway, have fun you three!"_ With that, Mew giggled and flew off.

"So," Ash began, "do you have any idea what Mew's gift was?"

"Not a clue," Azelf admitted, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"...What have I gotten myself into?" Pikachu muttered to himself, still in shock.

"Figured it out!" exclaimed Ash. "Pikachu, I could understand that!"

Pikachu promptly fell over.


End file.
